


The Fam-Jam Halloween Party

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Galloween 2014 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, hope it's good enough, shamelessly-good-feels' 200th submission giveaway fic, sorry i'm late!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian thinks the Gallagher Family Halloween Party would be the perfect amount of spooky fun for Yev - and of course, that means Mickey gets a night of Gallagher goodness for his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fam-Jam Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! this fic is in celebration of the wonderful people over at shamelessly-good-feels receiving their 200th submission! the mods put out a call for writers and i answered it so here i am with a fic for the 200th submitter! the prompt was: "Mickey and Yevgeny are dragged by Ian to a Gallagher Halloween party"  
> hope you enjoy, prompter! and congratulations again to shamelessly-good-feels for their 200th submission!

                “Man, if someone told me ten years ago we’d be sitting here playing with kids and in sort-of healthy relationships, I’d have called bullshit,” Lip commented, taking a long drink of his beer. Ian laughed and finished his own glass of orange juice. He watched Mickey as he lifted Yev up off the floor where he’d tripped and fallen. He grabbed the four-year-old under the armpits and hauled him to his feet. He mussed up his son’s hair and sent him on his way. Yev was down again in a second when he caught one of the wings on his bat costume on the edge of the couch on his way by. Mickey helped him up again and followed him as he went to get a cupcake from Fiona.

 

                “Amen to that,” Ian said, getting up from his seat to go get more to drink. He filled his glass back up with juice and stepped back to let the Ball twins, dressed as witches, barrel past him to tackle their dad as he took off his coat. Kev had just come back from a beer run, complete with pimp costume that he thought was beyond amusing. He boomed out a laugh and scooped up his two little witches.

 

                Once he’d finished greeting his girls he put the beers in the fridge and dumped a box of red wine on the counter. Veronica immediately opened it and poured herself a glass, mindful of her dark lipstick. She was careful but she still left a smear on the glass and she laughed brightly as Kev jostled her witch hat. She set her glass down to play with her girls, helping them decorate spooky cookies at the table where Fiona had them set up.

 

                Debbie and Fiona were unofficial hosts. Debbie followed Liam around for most of the night, supervising the boy and making sure he was never stuck alone. Sometimes he had trouble playing with the other kids since they were a few years younger than him. To prevent him from feeling left out Debbie kept him company and encouraged him to help the younger kids out. It got him involved and made Liam happy and it let Kev and V and Mickey have a little break to enjoy the party themselves.

 

                Presently, Debbie took Yev off of Mickey’s hands and brought him and Liam over to the table to join the other kids in cookie decorating.

 

                Once free of his son, Mickey strolled over to Ian.

 

                “Yo, how much longer do we gotta hang around here?” he asked. Ian just nudged at him and shook his head until Mickey went to go get a beer. Lip watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow.

 

                “Never would have thought you’d have a Milkovich so whipped,” he commented.

 

                “Yeah, they respond really well when you don’t treat them like shit,” Ian responded drily.

 

                “I’ll add that to my manual on how to domesticate a thug,” Lip said. “Though I guess you’d be the guy to write that, huh?”

 

                “You’re a bit too mouthy for that,” Ian told him. Mickey came back from the kitchen then, frosty bottle of beer in hand, and he stopped right next to Ian. He eyed Lip with distaste but didn’t say anything to him.

 

                “Look a little more miserable,” Ian said and Mickey glared at him.

 

                “Yeah yeah, laugh it up asshole,” Mickey grumbled. He leaned on the arm of the couch where Ian was sitting and let his boyfriend put an arm around his waist. “You fuckin’ owe me, so clear your schedule tomorrow night. Mandy’s taking the brat and you’re gonna make it up to me.”

 

                Ian just smirked.

 

                “Gross. That’s my cue to leave,” Lip said. He hauled himself up off the couch and went off to hang out with Fiona and V.

 

                “Seriously though, how long do we gotta stay here?” Mickey asked, pulling free of Ian’s hold and sinking onto the couch next to him.

 

                “As long as Yev wants to stay,” Ian replied and Mickey groaned.

 

                “Might as well claim a bed now then, ‘cause he’s gonna beg to sleep over before the night’s done,” Mickey huffed, flopping back against the couch.

 

                “Stop acting like it’s such a fucking chore hanging out with my family,” Ian snorted. “Don’t think I didn’t see you helping Liam with his homework the other night. And I’ll never forget how you abducted Debbie’s boyfriend off the street to threaten him. I thought it was a bit excessive, but I have to admit dropping him off at the graveyard was a nice touch.”

 

                “Shut up,” Mickey growled.”You don’t remember shit.”

 

                “Or the time you sold Carl weed so he wouldn’t get mixed up with shitty dealers and you even sold it to him cheap. And you won’t sell him coke or meth or smack ‘cause you don’t want him to get hooked.”

 

                “Hey, you didn’t have to fuckin’ deal with you tweakin’ like a little bitch,” Mickey groused again, pushing Ian away when he tried to put an arm around him. “You’d try to keep people off that shit too if you knew what a fucking annoying pain in the ass they can get to be.”

 

                “Yeah, you’d know about me being a pain in the ass, wouldn’t you?” Ian smirked the wiliest smirk he could manage and Mickey squished it away with his hand, shoving at him.

 

                “Fuck off, douchebag,” Mickey said, but he didn’t make an effort to move after that, choosing instead to lean back against the couch and drink his beer moodily. He was pouting so stubbornly that he didn’t even protest when Ian put an arm around his shoulders.

 

                They spent the next half hour or so sitting quietly on the couch Ian chatted with his family and friends as they walked by. Mickey didn’t respond to anyone until Yev toddled over and climbed into his lap.

 

                “You look sad, daddy,” Yev observed.

 

                “I’m not sad,” Mickey said. They had this discussion at least twice a week because Ian frequently teased Mickey and Mickey constantly got grumpy about it. Yev wasn’t quite experienced enough with it to know that his daddies weren’t actually mad at each other and that Mickey could get over it within an hour or so. So Yev did the same thing he always did when Mickey was grumpy at home: he tried his best to cheer his daddy up.

 

                Ian snorted as they watched Yev grip Mickey’s cheeks and try to push his mouth into a smile. Clearly Mickey was having trouble not grinning at his son and he forced himself to scowl even as Yev huffed and sat back in his dad’s lap.

 

                “If that doesn’t make you happy, it must be impossible,” Yev declared.

 

                “Yep, looks like you’re right, kiddo,” Ian agreed. One of the wings of Yev’s costume had come unhooked so Ian clipped it back onto the sleeve of his shirt. “Guess daddy’s just gonna be grumpy forever.”

 

                “Cut it out, Gallagher,” Mickey warned as Yev looked incredibly upset with this. When it looked like Yev might cry Mickey tweaked his little bat ear and grinned sheepishly at his boy.

 

                Yev shouted in joy and launched himself at his dad, hugging him around the chest. Mickey hugged him back and shot a glare at Ian. The ginger bastard had the gall to look proud of himself. Mickey would have to punch him in the kidney later when Yev wasn’t looking.

 

                “There, buddy. Daddy’s not sad anymore,” Ian said. “All thanks to you. You made him smile.”

 

                “I did!” Yev exclaimed and Mickey inwardly groaned. Now every time Mickey wanted to have a serious talk with him Yev would resort to crying. He swears next time they had to lay down the law, Ian is going to be stuck with the Bad Cop job. He always said he let Mickey do it since he was so good at it but he knew it was actually because he was petrified of the possibility that Yev might hate him for it. Ian was just a big wuss when it came to Mickey’s kid.

 

                Once he was satisfied that his daddy wasn’t upset Yev hopped out of Mickey’s lap and went running off to play with the other kids where it looked like Debbie and Liam were running some kind of game for the little ones. He noted Yev didn’t trip and fall this time so at least it seemed as if he was learning from his mistakes so that was something.

                “I’m glad you came with me,” Ian said quietly, grabbing Mickey’s attention from where he watched his kid across the Gallagher living room. “I know you’ll say you only came for Yev but I think you’re not having an awful time yourself.”

 

                “Hey, I’m just here for the rugrat,” Mickey argued. “Speaking of fucking kids, were your Gallagher parties always this lame, or did everyone suddenly having kids fuck everything up?”

 

                Ignoring that fact that none of the kids fucking everything up were actually _Gallagher_ kids, Ian answered. “Yeah, when Fiona and V got to it they nearly burned the house down a few times. They knew how to do it up.”

 

                Mickey looked away from Ian and gazed across at his new family. Yev was bobbing for apples with the Ball twins and Carol’s kid with the help of Liam and Debbie. Fiona and V laughed uproariously at a particularly racist impression that Kev did. Carl had stumbled in a few minutes ago, laden down with a pillowcase of candy he’d taken off some teens on his way home from his girlfriend’s place. Lip sat at the kitchen table helping him sort through his score and they shared a joint as they fought over the Reese’s Pieces.

 

                “I think I like it better this way,” Ian mumbled, and Mickey didn’t verbally agree, but he’d ben thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
